1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of water hydrant diffusers particularly with respect to a diffuser which can be connected to a water hydrant when the fluid flow from the hydrant is being measured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire departments find it necessary to periodically measure the fluid flow from a water hydrant so as to ascertain that the water pressure is at a predetermined minimum amount required to fight fires. Typically a measuring device is connected to the hydrant outlet and the water turned on so that the pressure at the hydrant can be measured. During this procedure, it has been found that the water flow can cause damage to objects such as vehicles or to the surrounding landscape or housing adjacent the hydrant.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,751,345; 2,915,252; 1,280,439; 2,742,324; 654,132; 1,337,589; and 3,465,968.
The present invention provides a water hydrant diffuser which can be easily coupled to a fire hydrant. As the water exits the hydrant, a measuring instrument can be inserted into the diffuser so as to measure the fluid flow from the hydrant. Once the water passes the measuring device, the diffuser elements act to disburse the fluid flow, so that the force of the water exiting the diffuser is greatly reduced.